Mavis's sick night
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Mavis is sick and Dracula is trying to find out what made her sick?


**Here is something like when Mavis is sick lol enjoy.**

It was a nice night at the hotel Mavis and Johnny were having a pool party Mavis and Johnny were talking it was fun as then Johnny splash Mavis.

"got you, Mavy Wavy; gte me. If you can"

"oh no, you don't Johnny." said Mavis as she and Johnny stated spalshing each other Dracula was watching for anything that goes wrong.

Mavis then felt something as she and Johnny came out of the water Mavis felt growling from her stomach so she rested her hands on her tummy.

"Mavis, what's wrong? are you ok." asked Johnny.

"my stomach it's cramping; ow," said Mavis.

"are you hungry?"

"no; it's not that, I don't think. But my tummy is making nosies" said Mavis as she and Johnny heard her stomach growling.

"Mavis, I think your stomach is hungry."

"no, I feel sick; oh I think my stomach is on fire now." said Mavis as she went to the bathroom and threwed up in the toilet Dracula and Johnny saw Mavis sick her face was pale.

"Mavis, I think you're sick." said Johnny.

"yeah, I can tell; Mavis you better get to bed." said Dracula as he and Johnny helped Mavis to her room.

In Mavis's room

"so Johnny, how did this happen?"

"well Dracula, this happened after when we came out of the water; after we had a splash fight. Her stomach started making nosie, and I fought she was hungry but she wasn't" said Johnny.

"oh, I see; well Mavis. Stay in bed and rest your tummy" said Dracula as he stroke his daughter feeling sleepy.

"now Johnny. You can keep an eye on Mavis; make sure she does not eat or drink any dairy stuff it could upset her stomach." said Dracula as he lefted the room.

Mavis was asleep as Johnny watched her all night and day.

The next night

Johnny saw that Mavis wasn't eating because she was too sick to eat.

"wow, Mavis hasn't eaten in a night; I'm worried about her" said Johnny as he saw how sick Mavis looked she was pale Dracula came in the room to check on Mavis and Johnny.

"so, who she doing?" asked Dracula.

"not good; Mavis hasn't eaten in a night. I wonder what made her sick?"

"well, maybe I can find out; this is a mystery. I need to find out what made Mavis sick, and how did it made her sick" said Dracula.

Mavis woke up with sleepy eyes.

"dad, my stomach is hurting."

"yeah Mavis; daddy and Johnny knows, you haven't eaten in a night" said Dracula as he sat beside Mavis on her bed.

"so, what made my stomach upset?; ow. It is still upset with me." said Mavis.

"that, is what I'm going to find out" said Dracula to his sick daughter.

At Dracula's room

"so Wayne, Frank and Murry; we are all going to find out. What, made Mavis sick" said Dracula.

"wow, this is a big mystery." said Wayne.

"yeah, I never seen Mavis isck in my life." siad Murry.

"yeah; me ethier" said Frank.

"well, that's is what we are going to find out. This was on cammra yesterday" said Dracula as he and his video cammra showed Mavis throwing up.

"eewwwwwww, that's gross" said Wayne, "that's worse then dippers"

"yeah, worse than that" said Murray.

"so, I saw Mavis eating candy this morning" said Frank "that, might have made Mavis sick"

"well, maybe Mavis had too much candy. So that maybe how Mavis got sick" said Dracula.

Few nights later

After finding out what was happening Mavis hasn't ate in nights Johnny was getting worried.

"oh, poor Mavis. I wonder what if she stops eating; or worse" said Johnny as Mavis was still asleep.

"oh Mavis, what could I do?" asked Johnny as Mavis was starting to wake up "I have no cule, but Johnny don't worry aboue me dying; because I'm not. But I'm feeling hungry but I don't feel like eating" said Mavis as her tummy started growling.

"I see Mavis, well. I hope Dracula finds out what made you sick" said Johnny.

Then Mavis was watching her show.

Few hours later

Dracula has found out what made Mavis sick it was her stomach that disagree with the mint candies he tolled Johnny and everything was back to normal and Mavis is not sick anymore.

the end


End file.
